bridgitcmendlerfansitefandomcom-20200214-history
Biography
Bridgit Mendler is an american actress and singer who is probably most famous for her portrayal of Teddy Duncan in the hit Disney Channel comedy Good Luck Charlie. Early Life Bridgit Claire Mendler was born on 18th December 1992 in Washington DC to Harry and Leah Mendler. When she was 8, Bridgit (along with her mother, father and brother Nick) moved to the town of Mill Valley, Marin County, California, USA. It was there that she first started to express an interest in acting. She began to perform in local amateur productions of both dramatic and musical theatre and still at age 8, she became the the youngest performer in the San Francisco Fringe Festival. When she was 11, Bridgit performed in a play in Northern California and this when she decided to try and make it professionally in the acting business. Bridgit said that she really enjoyed performing and this was the play that made her decide to take it up professionally. After making the decision, Bridgit hired an agent to help her get professional job. Her first roles, much like most people starting out in the business, were voice overs and commercials. Early Career Bridgit's first role was a voice-over in the 2004 film, The Legend of Buddha. She voiced the role of Lucy, but not much is known about the film as it wasn't very popular. Mendler was one of only 2 actors to be credited for the movie. In 2006, Bridgit then appeard in the US soap General Hospital, playing Lulu's dream daughter. She only had 6 lines, but this was her first role on a major show. Bridgit landed a role in the 2007 Alice Upside Down, alongside Alyson Stoner and Lucas Grabeel. She played Pamela, Alice's arch rival throughout the film. In 2008, Bridgit appeared in The Clique as Kristen Gregory, a shy girl who is studious and likes sports. She starred alongside Samantha Boscarano, who has also guest starred on her show Good Luck Charlie. Disney Channel Debut In 2009, Bridgit landed the role of Penny as a special guest star on the Disney Channel show JONAS, starring the Jonas Brothers. She appeared in the episode Wrong Song, which was the premier episode of the show. Penny was Nick Jonas' love interest and near the end of the episode, Bridgit also performed a duet with him named Give Love A Try. This guest appearance marked her Disney Channel debut. Bridgit was instantly seen as a young rising Disney star who could go on to threaten the likes of Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato and Miley Cyrus. Reports said that Disney officials also instantly fell in love with her and said that she had all the attributes of a perfect Disney star. Wizards of Waverly Place After her guest appearance on JONAS, Bridgit landed a recurring role on Disney's Wizards of Waverly Place. She played Juliet Van Heusen, a vampire who falls in love with main character Justin Russo, portrayed by David Henrie. From 2009 - 2012 Bridgit appeared in a total of 10 Wizards' episodes ranging from the 4 part mini-series (Wizards vs Vampires) in which her character was first introduced to the finale episode (Who Will Be The Family Wizard?). Throughout the series, Juliet faces many challenges, including being separated from her true love twice. However, at the end of the show, Justin and Juliet end up together and are very happy. Good Luck Charlie After her outstanding performance on Wizards', Bridgit landed the lead role on new comedy show for Disney Good Luck Charlie. She plays Teddy Duncan, a teenager who makes video diaries for her sister Charlie (the series namesake) to help her through her teenage years. The series was a major hit and has already run for 3 seasons, with a fourth (and unfortunately final) series currently in the works. She stars alongside Jason Dolley, Bradley Steven Perry, Leigh Allen-Baker, Eric Allan Kramer, Mia Talerico and Jake Cinoa. Bridgit's boyfriend Shane Harper also has a recurring role on the series as Teddy's boyfriend Spencer Walsh. That is why the two have very good on screen chemistry. This is how Bridgit Mendler became famous and the show has even allowed her to explore her passion for music and throughout the seasons she has performed songs including the series theme tune, Hang In There Baby. After the 2nd season, Good Luck Charlie shot a movie entitled Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! The movie follows Teddy and Amy (her mum) as they try to find a way to get to Palm Springs for christmas. The film was a big hit when it premiered on Disney Channel on 2nd December 2011 and was the first christmas themed Disney movie for many years. 2011 - 2012 Also in 2011, Bridgit starred as the lead role in Disney Channel original movie Lemonade Mouth. She plays Olivia White, a shy girl who forms a band with 4 classmates when they meet in detention. Bridgit is credited as the main artist on 3 of the major songs from the movies soundtrack: Somebody, Turn Up the Music and Determinate as well as being featured on the majority of the album's track. A sequel to Lemonade Mouth was speculated to be in the works almost straight after the premiere of the first movie, but Disney Channel announced it had been cancelled as writers thought that the characters stories were complete. However, in an interview with ClevverTV Bridgit Mendler said that the cast would love to get back together and shoot another movie if the opportunity arose. In early 2012, she also voiced the title role in the American remake of the Japanese animation The Secret World of Arrietty. She stars alongside David Henrie, who also played her on-screen boyfriend in Wizards of Waverly Place. Hello My Name Is In late 2012, Bridgit released her debut album, titled Hello My Name Is, which is a lyric from her debut single Ready or Not. The single has since gone gold and a second single, Hurricane, is due to be released in 2013. Bridgit co-wrote on all the songs on her album and as well as the two singles, used other songs to promote her album such as 5:15, Top of the World and Forgot to Laugh. To promote her album further, Bridgit went on a mini tour (titled Bridgit Mendler: Live In Concert) attending many Jingle Balls around the USA, Canada and even Argentina! Personal Life Bridgit lives with her family in Mill Valley, California. In September 2012, Bridgit revealed that she was dating fellow Good Luck Charlie star Shane Harper on the Elvis Duran show. She also said that it took them two years to get together. Shane has recorded a duet for his album with her, entitled Wait For Me, and has been travelling around the country with her on her mini-tour. They have also been seen at various awards shows together, most recently being the Hall of Game Awards on 9th February 2013.